Save Me
by lom1s
Summary: Set after F8. Dom and Letty face challenges with her family and Dominic Toretto fights for his wife. Can he and their family save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Letty was soundly asleep in bed with the sun shining on her face, she pulled the blankets over her face before throwing them over her legs and standing up to walk down the hallway to Brian's room. She found him awake babbling to himself before he saw her and he smiled when he did.

"Hi baby, hi Brian" Letty cooed at him.

"Baby, Letty are you awake" Dom called from down the stairs.

Letty smiled and yelled back "Yeah, I'm coming down now"

So Letty walked down the stairs with Brian in her arms babbling looking at no one special. When she got there she saw her handsome husband, Mr. and Mrs. Neves sitting down at the dining table full of food. Pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, has browns, toast, coffee and hot chocolate was waiting for her.

"What's all this?" she asks surprised.

Dom smiled and stood offering to help her sit down, "This is all for you, happy mother's day baby" he whispered while he pecked her lips.

"Happy mother's day, sweetie" Mrs. Neves smiled.

It had been three months since everything happened with Cipher and a lot had changed, first Dom decided to take Letty back to Cuba to finish their honeymoon and to ask her where she stood with him. She decided that she was going to stick with him, said she made vows and was going to keep them. Once they got back they found out that Mr. and Mrs. Neves wanted to get in contact with them, and immediately fell in love with all of them, they loved Brian and Dom to pieces and absolutely adored Letty. They reassured her that they didn't mind if she helped raised Brian with Dom, if anything they probably get mad if she said no. So now they live 5 minutes away and helped out.

"Thank you, Mrs. Neves" Letty smiles back.

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Angela?" she questioned playfully.

"Sorry" she smiled again.

"Happy mother's day, mami" Dom whispered in her ear as he handed her a massive bouquet of roses and chocolates before he sat back down.

"Those are from Brian" he smiled

Letty smirked and reached down to tickle his little foot in his high chair.

"Why thank you so much little man" she cooed.

"Now sweetheart, we were thinking that the venue could either be red and white or white and black for your party" Leo said happily.

After reconnecting with Brian's grandparents, they talked about their entire lives, Letty's abusive and controlling parents, big protective brothers, being together for over 10 years, Letty being dead, getting married in secret and everything else, they decided they wanted to plan a big anniversary party for them with friends and family.

"Umm… Red and White, I plan on wearing a black dress for tomorrow" Letty smiled politely at him.

"OK dear, whatever you like, oh and honey we were wondering if you wanted us to invite your family?" Leo asked slowly.

Letty frowned "What do you mean 'my family'?" Leo shifted and stuttered. "Well we thought that we could invite your parents and brothers if you wanted" he once again said slowly.

Letty smiled sadly, "No thank you, I didn't even know how to contact them"

Leo and Angela smiled sadly as well, "OK that's absolutely fine".

 **5 hours later**

Dom, Letty, Leo and Angela were sitting around Dom and Letty's fire pit they had talking while Letty held a sleeping Brian in her arms wrapped in a blanket.

"So Letty, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you keep in contact with your family anymore?" Angela asked.

Letty signed and started telling her story "Well it all started when we moved to LA from Miami, my parents, brothers and I were a happy family, I was about 16 while my brothers were 17. I had met Dom and his sister at school and he asked if I wanted to hang out one day, my parents without meeting him forbid me from going, telling me he was a player and only asked me out to get in my pants. So I didn't go and Dom asked me at school, told me we could met in secret, so we did. We were dating 5 months in secret, only our friends knew and not my parents or brothers. On my birthday me and Dom finally had sex, I was at his house because they had thrown me a party, we were just lying in bed when my oldest brother Carlos walked in, he was so angry with Dom he started to punch him over and over again when his twin Noah grabbed me and handed me my clothes then took me home. That's when my parents started to hit me, sometimes my brothers would stop them but most of the time they weren't even there. I didn't stop seeing Dom of course but they still weren't happy about him, the second I turned 18 Dom grabbed all my stuff and moved me in with him, while my family moved back to Miami" Letty was now balling her eyes out as she told her story. Now even Dom was crying as he listened on. Leo and Angela now understood why Letty never speaks about her parents, and they now respected her wishes of not inviting them.

"Oh honey we are so sorry" Angela cried as she cradled Letty's head in her arms.

"We didn't ask you to make you feel bad we promise" Leo reassured her.

"No, no, no its ok I know you didn't, actually I'm going to go to bed so see you guys tomorrow" Letty said as she and Brian retreated up the stairs.

Dominic wiped his tears away and said "Don't worry, my wife's a fighter and nothing will happen to her"

Leo sat up straight and said "Dominic, I want you to promise us that you **will** keep her safe, I already don't like the sound of them" Leo signed as he looked up to Dom and Letty's bedroom window.


	2. Surprise

**The next day**

Letty woke up with a smile on her face, she had gone straight to bed after the talk with Leo and Angela, and she couldn't talk about her parents with her husband around. Maria and Angelo Ortiz hated him from the moment they heard about him, even went as far as going over to his family home to beat him up after her brothers found them at her birthday party. But they were in the past, and this was her future, she turned around in bed to snuggle up to her husband, who she knew was awake just didn't have his eyes open.

Letty smiled against his chest, "Good morning". While Dom smiled down at her "Good morning Let" he smiled back.

She turned her head to look up at him, "We better get up soon, Brian's going to wake up and Leo and Angela are coming soon to get us separated" Letty signed.

Angela and Leo requested that they should be separated for the day and should not see or speak to each other until their party. The couple agreed to go with whatever they wanted as long as the two elderlies babysit Brian so the couple could be alone for a while.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about our party, Happy Anniversary baby" Dom kissed her lips with lots of passion. Letty smiled into the kiss with equal passion.

"Happy Anniversary, well I'm going to get my stuff ready before our baby wakes up" Letty starts to get out of bed in search for a duffle bag, Dom was taking them to a hotel after their party so she needed to pack some comfortable clothes as well as her dress and make up for tonight. Dom also jumped out of bed in search for his duffle bad as well, Leo had convinced him that it was a special night so he had went out and brought a suit for the evening. They both had brought each other gifts and handed them in to Leo for the party as well.

Once they were both packed they took their stuff down stairs by the front door while Letty picked out a fresh changed of clothes for herself and Brian. She started to walk to his room when Dom was already in there changing his nappy.

"Hey baby, I'm going to get going soon so I'll see you later, I've left his clothes on our bed for today, I love you" Letty smiled. While Dom turn to look at her, he smiled back and replied "Ok baby, I love you too". They kissed on the lips before she headed out the door.

 **Leo and Angela's house**

"Oh, Leo you need to get going soon Letty will be here any minute" Angela said in a harsh tone.

"Angela don't worry, everything will be fine I have plenty of time" Leo said while putting his feet up. Suddenly the doorbell rung and somebody stepped through.

"Hi guy's, I'm here" Letty hurried inside with her duffle bag in tow. Angela just gave Leo a 'ha, I told you so' look. Leo just looked at Angela then to Letty then stood up and left with his bag without a word. Letty just frowned,

"Umm what was that?" Letty asked confused. Angela just smiled at her, "Oh don't worry about him dear, let's just get you ready for this big night" Angela was now getting jittery as well with Letty as they took her stuff up the stairs.

 **Dom and Letty's house, 3 hours later.**

"So Dom, we've gotten your secret present for Letty, now what else do you need?" Leo smiled. Dom had told Leo that he had a special gift for his wife, now finally have a wedding ring, Dom had taken his mother's ring and polished it for Letty, it was a black round diamond cut ring and the thing was worth over 2 million dollars. His mother told him to give it to his one true love, he thought he had lost it, but when it turned up two weeks ago he couldn't be happier.

"No, thank you Leo, but um how's the party going with the decorations and everything?" Dom asked nervously.

Leo smiled "Everything is just fine, the decorations have been set up, the cake is there, and the chiefs have all the food and are preparing them now, so you don't need to worry".

But Dom couldn't help but worry, he wanted everything to be perfect for her. Angela was probably the most excited to plan their party, after finding out that they got married in secret, with no one else there but the priest, she was desperate to try to organize this party as if it was their wedding day.

"Ok, it's time to wash up, shave then change into my suit" Dom actually couldn't wait.

 **Leo and Angela's house, 3 hours later.**

Angela insisted to take Letty to get a massage and to get her nails done, they finally got home and Letty called Mia.

 **Mia "** Hey babes, I know I'm sorry but we can't come, Jack is really sick but we sent your present to you guys."

Letty smiled softly "Mia its ok, I hope Jack gets better soon, love you" as soon as she hung up she started up the stairs to the spare bedroom to get ready.

 **30 minutes later.**

"Letty, honey are you ready to come out now?" Angela asked. She had been waiting to see Letty's dress from the moment she brought it. Suddenly the door opens and her breath gets caught. Letty stood there in strapped white high heels with a gorgeous white lace skater dress that fell to her knees with her hair down and straightened and her make up lightly applied.

"Oh, honey you look absolutely stunning" Angela started to cry while Letty just laughed at her.

"Why are you crying?" Letty smiled. Angela just shrugged her shoulders.

"No reason, I just need to change then we will be on our way"Angela walked back down to her room.

 **4 Hours later, at the party.**

The party was almost over and the last thing to do was the presents. Dinner had past so had the speeches and now most people had left. Letty thought Dom looked incredibly handsome while he thought she looked stunning.

Letty loved her ring to bits right after he gave it to her, "Thank you so much Dom I love it" she said while she tried her best not to cry and Leo and Angela smiled at the happy couple. She was about to give him her gift when an unexpected voice started speaking.

"Well it is so beautiful isn't it Maria?" suddenly everyone turned around. Letty looked shocked, Dom looked mad as well as Leo and Angela.

"It is such a beautiful ring darling, don't you think so boys?" Maria asked her son's, they both nodded their heads. Angelo laughed quietly,

"Did you miss me Letty?".


	3. Were Coming For You

Letty stared in fear and shock as she watched her birth family in front of her. So many questions appeared in her head, 'how did they find her' 'what were they planning to do' 'why were they here' so much need needed to be answered, but right now she feared what would happen to the gift she is giving Dom if her parents get their hands on her.

"What are you doing here?" Dom questioned them, as he, Angela and Leo attempted to shield her from her parents.

Angelo laughed "Oh were just her to see our one and only daughter, since we haven't seen her in a long time, we thought we should spend some time with her" he smiled at them. Letty could feel Dom tense in front of her,

"You're not going anywhere near her, do you understand me?" Dom shouted at them. Carlos took a step forward to Dom to get into his face, while Noah crept up behind Letty. Dom and Carlos just stared at each other. Suddenly Letty felt an arm being wrapped around her neck and her body was being pulled back into the hard chest of her older brother.

"Dom" Letty gasped as she tried to loosen her brother's grip. Dom turned around quickly as soon as she said his name.

"Noah, don't do anything you'll regret" Dom said dangerously.

"Are you really going to hurt your little sister, because if you hurt one hair on her head I can guarantee you that I will make you all sorry you found her" Dom said staring Noah in the eyes. After looking him in the eyes knowing Dom will live up to his treat, Noah quickly shoved Letty into Dom as he and the rest of their family escaped the room. Dom held Letty in his lap as she tried to breath.

"Are you ok baby?" Dom whispered to her. Letty was just in complete shock as Leo and Angela helped her out by grabbing her arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken up, I just want to go home and see Brian" Letty said.

"Ok baby, whatever you want" Dom said.

 **Later that night, Dom and Letty's house**

Beside her Letty could hear the deep snores of her husband, Leo and Angela decided to spend the night with them so she had extra protection at night but she couldn't sleep. Suddenly she heard a loud noise from down stairs, apparently Dom did too because he was now wide awake.

"Letty what was that?" Letty just shrugged and went to get Brian from his cot.

Dom hopped out of bed to and quietly walked down the stairs with Letty followed closely behind him. When they got there they saw that someone had thrown a rock through their window with a note taped to it.

"Read what is says" Letty tells Dom.

"It says 'You better get real comfy Toretto's, we will get our daughter back weather it's the nice way or the hard way, you can guarantee it, love from her brothers' what the hell" Dom was furious after he read the letter.

"Dom calm down please" Letty asked.

"Are you serious, I can't calm down Letty when someone is threatening your life" Dom is now on the verge of breaking down. Letty had thought of a way to get him to relax.

"Hey baby, I still never gave you your gift from tonight, I would love if you opened it now" Letty handed him a small box that felt quite empty. Dom just looked up at Letty the down at the box, he opened it slowly and his expression changed from curious to joy.

"Letty…baby are you serious right now?" Dom asked with glee.

"Yeah Dom, I'm pregnant" Letty was now crying as she held her arms open for Dom to hug her which he did. Letty now just realized, with her gift she now thought Dom was going to try keep them both safe. He was even more determined to not let anything happen to either of them.

"Um… I have an ultrasound tomorrow for the baby, do you want to go?" Dom just smiled.

"Baby of course I want to go with you, were going to have a baby" They were now both crying.

 **A motel nearby**

Noah and Carlos were watching the couple in their house through a laptop screen. After throwing the rock through their window they had enough time to install little camera's in the closer area's like the front door, kitchen and in their living room. Finding out that bastard had got their little sister pregnant was not a pleasant surprise, they were going to make sure that she didn't have his baby. They were going to snatch her when they could, but they had to do it fast.

"MOTHER" They both yelled.

"WHAT" She yelled back.

"WEVE GOT MORE INFORMATION" They yelled again.

"What did you find out about your sister?" Maria asked as she and her husband walked through the door.

"She is pregnant with the bastard's child and they have an ultrasound appointment tomorrow." Carlos answered, not entirely happy.

"WHAT, he got my only daughter pregnant" Angelo shouted. The twins just looked down in disappointment and nodded their heads.

"Well, I guess we just need to make sure their appointment doesn't go as planned now don't we" Maria smiled evilly while her husband and children smiled back at her.

"Yes mother" The twins answered.

It was time for a war.


	4. No One Is Safe

**9am, Dom and Letty's house**

Dom was ecstatic about the baby, he couldn't wait for the ultrasound.

"Baby, are you ready?" Dom yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming babe just chill" Letty laughed coming down the stairs of their porch, she knew he was anxious to see their baby, but he should know better than to try to rush a pregnant women. They knew something was up when the car wouldn't start.

"What the hell" Dom hopped out of the car and opened the hood to see what the problem was.

"Baby what is it?" Letty asked nervously. She was still shaken up from the letter.

"It's nothing babe, just give me a few seconds and I'll have it fixed" Dom smiled.

 **Nearby motel**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Maria shouted at her twins as they ran to hide behind the chair and table.

"You idiots couldn't think of anything better? Did you forget your sister's husband was a mechanic?" Maria asked dangerously.

"Mom were sorry, it slipped our minds" Carlos answered his mother.

Maria looked at the computer screen as she watched her daughter and her husband, it was time for plan B.

 **Doctors, 30min later**

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Toretto, I'm Lorenzo and I will be your doctor for today" A very preppy man said.

"Um…where is Doctor Mackenzie?" Letty asked a tad bit frightened. She did not feel comfortable being with a new person for her baby, especially a male doctor.

"Oh um…we couldn't get a hold of her, but don't worry you are in good hands" He smiled.

 **30 minutes later**

"Ok so here are your photos of your bundle of joy, and your medication" The doctor smiled.

The doctor has told Letty she needs medication, that there was something wrong with the baby and to help has given her Paxil. Even through Letty didn't know what was wrong, she would take anything to protect her baby.

"Thank you doctor" She smiled as they walked out.

Dom walked to the car in joy, he was looking at the little life he and Letty had created, and in seven months he would be holding him or her in his arms.

"I was honestly shocked that Doctor Mackenzie wasn't there" Letty said clearly upset.

"Baby look at this, this is our baby, the baby we created together" Dom had a huge smile on his face that Letty returned. They shared a passionate kiss together before they headed home.

 **Back in the doctor's office**

Doctor Lorenzo hit speed dial 1 on his phone and waited for an answer.

"Well…" The unknown voice said on the other end.

"Don't worry, it's done I've given her the drugs" He said with no emotion showing.

"But just so were clear, they won't hurt her, correct?" The voice asked

"Correct" The doctor signed, ashamed of what he had done.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have something I need to finish right in front of me" just before the phone disconnected, Doctor Lorenzo was horrified as he heard a lady screaming.

 **Dom and Letty's house**

"Aww, sweetheart I'm so excited for you, when do you find out if it's a boy or girl?" Angela asked.

They had just told them the news and Angela and Leo were just as excited that they were getting another grandbaby.

"Not for a few more weeks" Letty said as she rubbed her eyes. The medicine had kicked in fast but now she was feeling drowsy.

"Umm…babe I'm going to have a nap, I think the pills are kicking in" Letty said as she started to climb the stairs.

"Ok baby, I'll come and check on you soon" Dom smiled up at her softly.

Once they heard Dom and Letty's bedroom door shut, they had now started to ask questions.

"Now young man, would you like to explain to us why someone arrived at the front door to replace the window, and why the window was broken?" Leo asked.

Dom had explained everything that happened last night to Angela and Leo, and they had shuddered at the thought of someone trying to hurt the women they thought of as a daughter.

"Oh my, how is she taking this, the stress wouldn't be good for the baby" They asked Dom.

Dom signed.

"I don't know, she was quite jumpy this morning and was a bit scared when we got to the doctors and he gave her some medication but nothing too serious" He said.

"Ok, well make sure she gets plenty of rest so nothing happens to her or our grandbaby" Angela smiled.

Dom smiled back before heading upstairs to check on his wife. He found her on their king bed on her side with Brian wrapped in her arms having his nap. Out of instincts Dom rounded the bed and jumped in wrapping his arm around them both before falling into slumber.

 **5 hours later**

Dom woke up to a little hand slapping his face. Brian had gotten out of Letty's arms and gotten to Dom's chest. Dom put him down on the floor and let him walk out of the room when Angela past signaling him to come with her.

Letty however had turned around and had snuggled up to Dom's side, with a smile on her face. Dom smiled and pushed the hair covering her head and placed a kiss at the crown of her head.

"GUY'S WAKE UP" They heard Leo yell from down stairs.

Letty suddenly bolted up from her sleep and ran down stairs with Dom right behind her.

"What, what happed?" She asked frantic about Brian's safety.

"Oh honey nothing, we just ordered Chinese for dinner" Angela smiled.

Letty smiled back and brushed her hand through her hair as she stood embarrassed with her behavior.

"I'm sorry" She apologized.

"Honey it is quite fine" Leo smiled. Suddenly the news was back on and the lady said a name that was very interesting to Letty because now her attention was on the T.V.

"Local new has now reported an unknown murder, if anyone can help please dial the police and if you have any ties to Thalia Mackenzie please call now" The lady said.

"Oh no" Letty whispered.

"Letty honey, what is it?" Angela asked worried.

"That women was my midwife" Letty said still in shock.


	5. Keep One Eye Open

Dom stared at her in shock as well as Angela and Leo.

"Baby, are you sure that's her?" Dom asked trying to comfort his wife by placing his arm around her.

"Yes, I'm positive that's her full name and her photo" Letty was now in tears as she turned her body to put her head in Dom's neck. Leo and Angela came closer to both of them and joined the hug.

"Um…guy's I think I'm going to grab my food and eat it upstairs while watching Aladdin" As quickly as she could she grabbed a plate full of food and retreated up the stairs.

"Dom honey, why don't you leave her be for a few minutes and eat with us at the table" Angela suggested. Dom just looked at her than nodded his head. It was silent thought the whole meal as everyone tried to listen up the stairs for Letty.

After another 10 minutes in silence, Dom has had enough,

"Ok, I can't take this I'm sorry but, I need to check on her" Dom said as he stood from the table and left without another word.

Leo and Angela just looked at one another and signed.

 **Upstairs**

Dom looked in their room for his wife and found her empty plate on her draw as she slept peacefully. He smiled and bent down to kiss her on the forehead and picked up her plate before he left their room.

 **The next morning**

Dom woke up smiling as the sun shinned on his face. He turned around to pull Letty closer to him but felt nothing but air. He quickly sat up and heard the fan from their connected bathroom and assumed she was their.

"Baby, are you ok?" Dom asked

Letty walked out of their bathroom with blood red eyes and hands clenched her head.

"Dom I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel like the walking dead" Letty said as she started crying again.

It broke Dom's heart to see her cry.

"Ok baby well I think you should have the day off and just sleep, I won't take no for an answer" Dom said like a concerned father. Letty just nodded.

"Ok, I will" Dom smiled at her answer.

 **6 hours later, 7:30pm**

"BABY, I'm home" Dom yelled up the stairs. Angela and Leo had went home the night before and took Brian with them just so he wouldn't get sick as well. Dom immediately became suspicious as all the lights were off.

He looked in all of the rooms until he reached theirs, their TV was on but it was muted, he saw that the light was on in their bathroom underneath the door, so he went in.

"Baby are you in here?" Dom asked and he opened the door.

The first thing he saw was their huge mirror was smashed and covering in blood as he turned his head to see Letty lying on the floor unconscious.

"LETTY" Dom shouted as he bent down and cradled her in his arms. He took out his phone and dialed 911. The ambulance came immediately and drove furiously to the hospital while the medical workers were looking her over.

"Mr. Toretto, the police are asking to check out your house?" One of the elderly nurses told him.

"Just tell them go for it, I'm needed here" Was all he said as he held onto his wife's hand.

 **1 hour later**

"Mr. Toretto, we have something very important to tell you" A police man said.

Dom looked up at them as they has serious looks on their faces.

"Um…sure, what is it?" Dom stood up and led them out of the room.

"Well we investigated the crime scene and we scanned to blood and we found something very interesting"

Dom just gave them a look that said 'continue'.

"We found another match of blood that defiantly was not your wife's, so we think that someone has done this on purpose" Dom just blankly stared at him.

"So what you are telling me is that, you think that while I was at work someone broke into our house not making a sound and purposely tried to hurt or kill my wife?" Dom asked dangerously in the man's eye.

"Yes sir that is correct" The man looked shit scared. Dom just looked at him and then through the door at his wife who was now starting to wake up, Dom quickly ran into the room and the police guy took the hint as to the talk was over.

"Hey baby, your awake" Dom smiled.

Letty just looked at him confused.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be, and where am I Dom?" Letty asked.

"Baby, what do you remember?" Dom asked concern for his wife's health.

Letty rubbed the back of her head and felt the bandage.

"No, what happened?" She asked

"Baby, you were attacked, hit in the back of the head with something" Dom told her as calm as he could, he still could not think that someone has actually gotten his wife in hospital.

"What?" Letty asked in disbelief. Suddenly an unwanted guest of Dom's entered the door.

"Well, hello Letty I'm surprised to see you again after all these years, how have you been?" The doctor smiled.

Dom tore his head off his wife and to his worst enemy.

"You are not welcomed in this room Conner, what are you doing here?" Dom yelled. Conner smirked.

"But Dom, I'm Letty's doctor for as long as she's here" He smiled at her.

While the two boys were arguing Letty was lost in thought, she could not believe that her ex-boyfriend was now her doctor. One day when Letty was trying to get over Dom when he cheated on her, she meet Conner at the races. He asked her out and they were dating for a few months before Dom had finally lost it and started beating him, warning him to stay away from her, they hadn't seen him since. And now history was going to repeat itself because these two boys were about to start a brawl.


	6. We Found You

The next day in the afternoon Letty was discharged, they wanted to keep her in to make sure she and the baby were healthy.

"Papi, can we get something to eat please?" Letty asked from the passenger seat, she flashed him her cutest smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Of course baby" Dom smiled back.

30 minutes later they were both eating MacDonald's and it was just starting to get dark, once they got home they noticed a figure laying on their porch.

"Conner what are you doing here?" Letty asked

"Letty, I was coming to see you…" Conner slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Dom asked, clearly annoyed that he was here in the first place.

"Only a little bit Toretto" Conner smiled at him. Suddenly Conner fell over.

"Dom we can't leave him here and we can't let him drive himself home" Letty whispered to her husband.

Dom signed knowing Letty was right, Conner could get in a car accident or worse things if they let him leave, but they also couldn't let him sleep on their porch.

"Fine, Conner get your ass up your sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight" Dom said as he kicked his shoe. Letty smiled and whispered,

"Don't worry baby, tomorrow when he's gone I'll give you a reward for being a good boy" Letty smirked in his ear.

Dom groaned as his pants tightened.

 **2 hours later**

Suddenly a Dom woke from his sleep when he heard a crash. He made sure Letty was still asleep and hopped out of bed.

"Conner is that you?" Dom asked as he slowly walked down the hallway. He peaked through the guest bedroom door and saw Conner fast asleep. He looked down to his feet and noticed a photo frame was broken, it was a photo of him and Letty a few weeks ago. Dom had taken her on a date and Mia snapped a photo of them while they weren't looking and showed them the next day.

Dom signed, he continued to check around the house and found nothing, he decided that he would clean the mess tomorrow, and shut his and Letty's bedroom door. Just as Conner stepped out of his room and stared at his ex-girlfriends room.

 **The next morning**

Dom woke up in the morning feeling so overworked, he turned to his side and went to pull Letty close to him and found nothing but air. Dom made his way from their room to see that the frame was now all cleaned up. He continued to walk down the stairs with a smile as he watched his wife make her breakfast, she still hasn't noticed him. Suddenly Dom's smile was wiped off his face when he saw Conner was making his way to her, he pulled her around to face him as she had a shocked expression on her face, and just like that he kissed her. Dom just saw red as he saw Letty push him away in anger and confusion. He walked right up to him and shoved him into the wall.

"What the fuck is your game, huh, trying to kiss my wife in my house, get out" Dom shouted. Conner immediately fled the house. He calmed down when he heard a sniffle behind him, he turned and saw Letty was crying. He felt bad and went over to hug her.

"Baby I'm sorry I shouted" Dom apologized

"No, Dom I shouldn't have let him kiss me"

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry about, ok" Letty nodded

 **Nearby motel**

The twins looked at each other in shock.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Noah asked shocked

"Yeah he does, but we can't let that faze us" Carlos said as he continued to type.

"BOYS" They quickly turned around.

"Yes mother" They both said.

"Have you boys redeemed yourselves after the car confusion" Their mother asked disappointed in her kids.

"Yes mother, we found her ex-boyfriend, that's a doctor, we paid him big bucks to assault her than be her doctor, and we also had him disconnect their security cameras except our ones" Noah explained proudly. Maria and Angelo smiled at their sons.

"Good, well attack tonight" Maria said evilly.

 **Later that afternoon**

Mr. Toretto were sorry we had to call you" A police officer said.

They had received a call saying that they had looked at the security cameras the day Letty was attacked, and they had found something very interesting.

"It's not a problem, what did you find?" Dom asked getting straight down to it.

"Well, have a look for yourself" The officer pressed play on the computer and the couple stared down at the screen.

Letty was bent down reaching into the bottom draw for something, suddenly a figure started walking in to the room holding a baseball bat. Letty looked up into the mirror just as the guy hit her from behind he also picked her up around the waist and threw her into the mirror, causing it to smash and Letty fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wow" Letty said, completely shocked.

"I know baby, I know" Dom whispered

"Dom you saw what I saw right?" Letty asked worried.

"No baby, what did you see?" Dom asked his hands on either side of Letty's arms.

"That face, it was Conner, Conner attacked me" Letty told her husband trying her hardest not to cry. Dom just look at the computer I anger.

 **Later that night**

Dom woke up and signed, they had told the police everything they knew about Conner. Letty was a complete wreak when they got home and just went straight to bed after getting donner on the way home. Do turned at noticed Letty, once again, was not in bed. She had been having nightmares about her family and occasionally woke up and got a drink to calm herself down. He turned his head to their clock, 2:36am.

Dom looked up at the roof and decided to check on his wife, as he got closer to the stairs he heard her whimpering.

"Baby come back to bed, it was just a nightmare don't…" Dom stopped in his tracks when he saw thus sight. Letty was being held in between two people with a gag in her mouth and a gun pointed to her head, while to more people had their guns pointed at his head. He looked at Letty and noticed she couldn't stop crying.

"Listen, I don't know what you want, but please don't hurt her" Dom asked quietly.

"Look were going to leave quietly, were taking her with us, and you're not going to call the police cause If you do were putting a bullet in her head, got it?" One guy said. Dom hesitated but nodded his head. They slowly started to walk away and Letty started to cry again. They had left and all Dom could think about was how his wife and unborn child was taken away from him.


	7. I'm Back

**The next morning**

Dom had called the police about an hour after they left. He had also called Angela and Leo and told them that they had taken Letty with them. They are so worried right now, Dom had warned them to take Brian for a few days on a holiday with Mia and her kids, until he can get letty back. Right now the police were asking him questions, but he simply could not think.

"Mr. Toretto, around what time did you notice your wife was not in bed with you?" Dom signed, trying so hard to think

"Um…it was about 2:30 in the morning, I went down stairs to bring her back to bed when I saw that she was gagged and they held a gun to her head as well as mine" Dom shuddered at the thought of how his wife was so frightened.

"Ok, well we looked at your security footage on your camera's but nothing was there, it was like someone disabled them" The officer said.

"Ok well, we will make sure to keep in contact with you"

 **4 hours away, local pub**

Carlos and Noah were working their shift at the bar, their manager was away for two weeks and put them in charge, and Noah silently nodded his head at his brother and went down stairs to the cellar. Noah removed some boxes that were in his way, Letty laid gagged, tied and blindfolded to a chair, they had kept her here over night and planned to keep her here till their boss came back. Noah picked up the bottle of water they had and ungagged her mouth but not before telling her not to scream.

"Noah please, I know it's you, please why are you doing this? Please just let me go" Letty was now in full tears and Noah just gagged her again and returned back upstairs to work, leaving a crying Letty behind.

 **Dom and Letty's house**

"Dom man were so sorry about Letty, but were here to help you get her back" Tej said.

Dom had called the team in after the police had left. He couldn't just sit around and wait while his wife and unborn child were in the hands of psychopath's.

"It's ok, look Tej, I need you to use the tracer to find her, and Ramsey I need you to use Gods Eye" Dom said coldly.

Dom had put a small tracker in Letty's wedding ring in case anything happened, but he also needed Ramsey to use Gods eye in case they took her ring off.

After about 5 minutes they had both gotten a trace, and now they were on their way, with Dom driving like a maniac.

 **Nearby motel**

"Shit" Carlos said

"Mother, you need to see this" Maria entered the room.

"What is it now?" she asks clearly annoyed

"Their somehow tracing her, we have to get her out now" The twin explained.

 **The local pub**

Dom, Tej, Roman, Ramsey and Hobbs run into the bar with guns drawn. They searched but could not find Letty.

"Quick, someone check the cellar" Hobbs yelled

Dom sprinted down the stairs and bust opened the door, he stood looking around franticly for his wife while the rest of the team searched as well.

"I FOUND HER" Hobbs yelled. Dom quickly rushed over to him.

Hobbs was ungagging Letty as she starts panicking thinking it's her brothers. Dom quickly takes her into her arms to settle her.

"Hey baby, don't worry I'm here now, I've got you" Dom said with his voice cracking. Letty looks up in shock with fresh tears going down her face.

"Dom?" Letty whispers, she suddenly leaps into his arms and doesn't want to let go.

 **Motel**

"Dam it mom, they found her" Noah said completely frustrated with his mother.

"Oh shut it boys, they'll see us again very soon" Angelo said with a wicked grin.

 **Hospital**

Letty's hospital room was completely full with all the boys except Dom on the couch or standing up, while her husband sat on the chair next to her holding her hand. He just didn't want to let her go. The doctor had explained that the baby was fine but Letty had taken a big bump to the head, and would need to stay in the hospital for a while, which Letty was not happy about. Suddenly the door opened and a nurse entered the room with a mask over her face.

"So, what's wrong with her nurse?" Dom asked, the nurse said nothing. Except reached behind her and pulled out a gun and pointed it to Letty's head and removed her mask. Everyone was in shock as to who it was.

"Well, did everyone miss me?" Cipher asked grinning like the Cheshire cat.


End file.
